Acampamento Konoha
by Protego-Kun
Summary: Cansados da vida cotidiana, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Gaara vão para um acampamento esfriar a cabeça e tentar esquecer os problemas, lá eles encontram novos amigos e romances ardentes... com Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Ino (até que um universo alternativo cai bem para eles).


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sama (Só para lembrar)

**Hello Minna!Nesse universo alternativo nossos amigos estarão em um acampamento bem lega, os casais vão se formar... bem, vai ser... interessante, boa leitura!**

* * *

Para o Acampamento

- Sexta-feira! – Grita o animado Uzumaki Naruto Quando se levanta pela manhã.

- O que é isso garoto?! Ta maluco?! – Kushina aparece na porta do quarto do garoto com um livro na mão.

- Maluco eu? Acho que você está, que livro é esse?! – Pergunta espantado – Você odeia ler.

- É um livro de auto ajuda. "O que fazer quando seu filho tem dezessete anos" – Explica a mulher de cabelos vermelhos – A culpa é sua eu estou lendo.

- ... ¬¬'

- Acredite, eu já tentei dizer para ela soltar esse livro, mas ela não me escuta. – Diz Minato aparecendo e abraçando a esposa por trás. – Eu já disse que quando tinha dezessete anos eu nunca sai da linha (uma vez... mas esquece).

- Obrigado Pai! Alguém entende que não sou um demônio com garras e dentes afiados que vai sair por aí comendo menininhas.

- Sair co-comen... – Kushina se espanta e fica muito vermelha, mas logo se recompõe ao ver a cara de incredulidade do filho e do marido – a... ta, era no sentido figurado. Enfim, você Minato, sempre foi um menino prodígio e fiel a todas as regras (bem, menos uma vez...), mas seu filho é completamente diferente de você.

- Não sou um baderneiro! Sou exatamente igual a você – Diz Naruto sorrindo triunfante.

- Que seja! – A mulher joga as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição e sai do quarto pisando duro ao descer as escadas.

Os dois riem da reação de Kushina e logo Minato a segue.

- Ei Naruto – Diz antes de sair do quarto.- Arrume-se logo e termine sua mala, o Sasuke ligou agora mesmo. Ligue para ele ok?!

- Eu ligo,eu ligo.

~X~

- Teme. – Resmunga o Uchiha ao desligar o telefone – acha que pode ficar dormindo a manhã toda...

O garoto estava nervoso, Neji havia ligado uma hora antes perguntando se eles precisavam levar travesseiros para o acampamento e Sasuke não fazia ideia se precisavam. Prometeu a Neji que iria ligar para Gaara e perguntar, mas o outro também não fazia a menor ideia. Só restou Naruto, o qual estava dormindo.

Resolveu tentar depois, agora ele iria tomar banho.

Entrou no chuveiro e ficou pensando como seria no acampamento. Já fazia um mês que ele, Naruto, Neji e Gaara decidiram ir. Seriam duas semanas de sossego, sem família, ex-namoradas irritantes e novas amizades. Sasuke realmente queria ficar longe do irmão irritante e do pai exigente, e logicamente, longe da ex-namorada psicopata. Estava decidido a não se envolver com ninguém por um bom tempo, nem ia olhar para as garotas do acampamento... "bem, talvez olhar não tire pedaço", pensa ele com um sorriso ambíguo.

Quando o telefone tocou, ele correu para atender resmungando sobre como o volume daquela droga estava alto e porque o tinham que interromper o banho dele.

- Alô!

- Sasuke teme?!

- Naruto... – Disse com um tom de desgosto na voz – Vá se catar!

- Ok,ok... então eu vou me catar e deixar você sem ter a resposta do que fez você me ligar mais cedo...

- Cala a boca! – Gritou – Neji queria saber se precisaríamos levar travesseiros para o acampamento, eu liguei para o Gaara, mas ele também não sabe...

- E você acha que eu vou saber?! – Disse o outro debochando – Incrível... os incríveis Uchiha, Hyuuga e Sabaku dependendo do Uzumaki aqui!

- Na verdade é que já que você é uma criança idiota achei que saberia...

-Como assim?! – Disse perdido.

- Bom, nós perdemos nossos panfletos do acampamento onde tinham instruções, mas no seu caso... tenho certeza que pendurou em alguma parede pra que ficasse bem visível, acertei?! – Sorriu em triunfo ao notar o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Pra sua informação, está atrás da minha porta, vou pegar...

Sasuke ainda podia ouvir os resmungos enquanto o garoto arrancava os adesivos que provavelmente prendiam o papel.

- Eles pedem para levar sim, e acho que você também pode levar o... como é o nome daquele seu Power ranger de pelúcia? Vermelhão? – O garoto teve uma crise de risos com a própria piada e nem notou o Uchiha desligando o telefone com força.

Depois de se acalmar Sasuke ligou para Neji e Gaara para passar as novas informações e foi terminar de arrumar suas coisas, pois o ônibus para o acampamento sairia ao meio-dia.

- Sasuke! – Gritou uma voz feminina.

- Sim mãe?!

- Não leve cuecas e meias furadas!

- ...

~X~

11:40 e os garotos chegam no ponto de encontro dos ônibus.

- Uau... – Assoviou Naruto – Muita, muita, muuuita gente.

Os quatro amigos estavam realmente espantados, não esperavam tantas pessoas...

- Eu achei que o número de vagas no acampamento eram limitadas... não sabia que ele era tão grande assim – Disse Neji

- Eu também não fazia a menor ideia – Gaara murmura

- Na verdade nem todas as pessoas vão para o acampamento. - Disse uma voz atrás deles.

Eles se viram e dão de cara com uma menina loira que estava realmente muito perto de Gaara já que as testas deles colidem.

- Garota, você tem problema?! – Pergunta Gaara esfregando a testa irritado.

- Você que virou muito rápido querido! – Responde ela.

- Ino, já chega não é?! – Repreende outra garota.

Logo três garotas se juntam a tal loira que se chama Ino e parecem lhe dar um sermão, o qual os garotos só entendem algumas palvras como... "safada", "apressada", "assanhada", "mal educada", "loira burra".

Apenas uma das garotas não está atirando ofensas na loira, e ela se aproxima dos garotos, um pouco envergonhada.

- Desculpem, Ino tende a ser chamativa, mas é uma boa pessoa. – Diz olhando para baixo – O que ela quis dizer é que essa praça é muito usada como embarque para ônibus em geral, e hoje não é apenas o ônibus do acampamento que sairá daqui, acho que a maioria das pessoas está indo para um show de rock.

Com isso os garotos pararam para olhar em volta e realmente perceberam que a maioria das pessoas tinham um estilo de rockeiros.

- Obrigado moça! – Diz Naruto animado.

- Imagina, não agradeça, nós ouvimos a sua conversa, devemos pedir descul... – parou ao levantar o olhar e perceber que o rosto do garoto loiro estava muito próximo ao seu.

- Naruto, está sufocando ela! – Repreende Sasuke.

-An? O quê? Por quê? – Diz intrigado

- Deixem ele, Hinata realmente precisa aprender a ficar perto de meninos ou nunca vai ser alguém na vida – Diz Ino voltando para a conversa – Deixe-me nos apresentar. Eu sou Ino, essa garotinha vermelhinha aqui é Hinata (A pobre moça quase desmaiou com a indiscrição de Ino).Essa é Tenten, e a testuda de cabelos rosas é Sakura... AI!

Sakura havia acabado de dar um soco em Ino e Sasuke gostou da atitude, a garota era realmente irritante.

- Sou UZUMAKI NARUTO! Esses são Sasuke, Gaara e Neji! – Gritou Naruto fazendo os amigos mandarem um soco triplo em suas costas.

- Deve ser a cor do cabelo... – Conclui Tenten com uma gota no cenho.

- Só pode – Concorda Neji encontrando os olhos da garota. Ele sorri, ela também.

- Hey, acho que os ônibus dos rockeiros chegaram. – Aponta Gaara.

Logo a praça vai ficando vazia e apenas umas 60 pessoas permanecem nela com suas bagagens.

- Bem, agora está melhor. – Diz Neji.

- Podia ter menos gente... – resmunga Gaara.

- Ah, qual é ruivo?! – Diz Ino colocando a mão no braço de Gaara – Não estrague a diversão, quanto mais gente melhor.

- Não... me dê apelidos, e me solte. – Rebate Gaara se afastando da garota que pareceu encolher diante da frieza dele.

- Precisava disso? – sussurra Naruto para Gaara.

O outro apenas ignora o comentário.

- Vejam, acho que o ônibus chegou – Alerta Sakura – ("Ainda bem que chegou, o clima aqui estava ficando tenso...").

Virando a esquina estava um enorme ônibus de dois andares e personalizado. A lateral tinha um grande símbolo sobreposto por duas palavras "Acampamento Konoha".

"Não sei o que quero, me ver livre da minnha família ou virar as costas para esseacampamento e tudo que tenha a ver com ele." – Pensa Sasuke

- Boa tarde garotada, espero que estejam animados, pois as nossas férias já começam na viagem! – Diz um homem que acaba de descer do ônibus, ele veste um tipo de macacão de malha verde e tem um cabelo muito... muito estranho. – Eu sou Maito Gai, e serei seu acompanhante nessa viagem, junto do meu grande amigo Hatake Kakashi! An... cadê o Kakashi? Deixa para lá, vamos lá, tragam suas malas.

As pessoas em volta começam a se mover rindo do instrutor enquanto ele ajuda algumas garotas com a bagagem.

- Bem, melhor irmos também. – Diz Neji chamando os outros e se abaixando para pegar suas coisas. – Posso carregar suas coisas Tente? – Pergunta educadamente.

- Oh... – Tenten não esperava um gesto tão nobre nos dias atuais – Eu agradeço.

Ambos começam a caminhar até o ônibus e são seguidos pelos outros até que Neji se vira.

- Vocês podiam ser mais cavalheiros sabem...

- Ah,é claro! Hinata-chan, me dê suas coisas sim?! – Naruto pega as coisas das mãos da garota e o leve roçar dos dedos deles fez com que ela ficasse corada.

- Que delicado... ¬¬'

- Demais... ¬¬'

- Que boba... ¬¬'

- Hey Gaara, você bem que podia me ajudar – Diz Ino rodeada de malas, até para uma menina, ela estava além dos padrões.

- Você trouxe tudo isso, então se vira.

Com esse comentário feliz ele segue sozinho para o ônibus.

Sasuke contra sua vontade ofereceu ajuda para Sakura que recusou.

- Não precisa, eu posso levar. – Ela disse levemente irritada pelo tom de voz do garoto. Pegou suas coisas e algumas das de Ino e avançou deixando Sasuke um pouco assustado com sua força.

No ônibus todos sentaram-se na parte de baixo e perto do porta da frente já que foram os últimos a entrarem no ônibus. Naruto e Ino não paravam de reclamar por perderem o fundão. Até mesmo Tenten parecia desapontada com isso.

- Parem de reclamar, vocês parecem crianças! – Disse uma Sakura irada.

- Baka...

Com isso a viagem foi seguindo. Sasuke adormeceu mesmo estando sentado do lado de um Naruto barulhento que fez questão de ficar conversando com o tal instrutor Gai. Neji estava observando a paisagem e respondendo quando Tenten tentava puxar assunto, embora não se esforçasse para manter o assunto de pé por muito tempo.

Gaara estava envolvido em um silêncio frio, o que parecia estar afetando Ino que estava conversando bem menos do que o habitual, notou Sakura. A loira não sabia o que era ser rejeitada e isso a abalou, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse isso.

Antes de terminar a viagem um episódio acabou divertindo todo o ônibus, o tal Kakashi que era o instrutor que deveria estar com Gai foi achado no banheiro dormindo sobre a privada com um livro que segundo alguns era de... bem, esqueçam, voltemos para a história principal.

Quatro horas depois, o ônibus passa por um portal enorme onde se lia "Acampamento Konoha". Era um grande arco de onde pendiam várias videiras e shurikens (aquelas armas que os ninjas usam para atirar sabem? Hehe'), por algum motivo, esses acampamento gostava de decorações exóticas.

Parando em um estacionamento bem arrumado, o ônibus buzinou de forma estridente, o que deu início a uma série de acontecimentos. Primeiro, Sasuke acordou assustado e acabou socando a cara de Naruto, que por sua vez fez o maior escândalo ao levantar e começar a xingar Sasuke, e para piorar, o loiro em meio a suas reclamações, esbarra em um garoto mal encarado que tentava descer do andar superior e é empurrado com tudo em cima de Sakura e Hinata. Hinata quase desmaia e Sakura não perde tempo em meter a mão na cara dele que acabou apertando certas partes impróprias. Ino tem uma crise de risos e se joga em cima de Gaara que bate a cabeça no vidro e não gosta nem um pouco. Neji e Tenten simplesmente saem correndo do ônibus para não ver o que virá depois.

~X~

Passado a pequena turbulência todos se encontram em um grande refeitório de acampamento, as paredes são de madeira e vários bancos e mesas estão alinhados ao longo do recinto ocupados pelos novos campistas. Mais a frente está uma espécie de palco, do qual se ergue uma imponente diretora.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao acampamento Konoha! – Anuncia ela. – Meu nome é Tsunade, e não, não podem me chamar como quiserem. – A face da mulher alta de longos cabelos loiros se fechou e assustou a todos – se esperavam que eu dissesse o contrário se enganaram.

- Não gosto quando pirralhos que se acham adultos, como vocês, tentam fazer gracinhas, aqui é um acampamento divertido e rigoroso, brincadeiras tem limites, tentem qualquer gracinha que eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de mandá-los para casa com o rabo entre as pernas. – Com essa última frase, ela sorriu meigamente como se tivesse falado a coisa mais kawai do mundo.

- Cara... ela vai ser insuportável... – Disse Sasuke a Gaara.

Os quatro amigos estavam na penúltima mesa mais longe do palco, junto de alguns outros que eles não conheciam.

- Pelo menos ela tem peitões que desviam nossa atenção das palavras idiotas dela – Conclui Naruto sorrindo perversamente.

- Idiota...

-Imbecíl...

- Ele não está mentindo... no fim das contas...

Esse último comentário chamou a atenção dos garotos para o lado oposto da mesa onde se sentavam outros dois garotos. Um deles estava agasalhado mesmo que estivesse fazendo calor e usava óculos de sol, o outro, de quem parecia ter saído o comentário, tinha marcas vermelhas em cada uma das bochechas e um olhar de encrenqueiro.

- Viu, alguém concorda comigo! – Disse Naruto, um pouco alto, que chamou a atenção da diretora.

- Loirinho... – Disse sorrindo forçadamente – Fale de novo durante meu discurso e não verá o sol novamente.

Naruto engoliu em seco e em todos os lados se escutaram risadas, até Gaara estava tentando segurar o riso.

- Isso vale para o seu amiguinho da frente também – Disse a mulher voltando os olhos para o público em geral.

O garoto com marcas vermelhas no rosto ficou com um olhar de cachorro assustado, o que fez Naruto se sentir muito bem já que o mesmo havia rido dele.

- Bem, devo dizer que aqui vocês serão separados em chalés, meninos e meninas não podem dormir no mesmo chalé, antes que algum idiota pergunte – Disse Tsunade, e alguns instrutores atrás de dela trocaram olhares significativos, como se isso fosse algo que sempre acontecia – Quatro pessoas por chalé como vocês devem saber, já que podiam escolher os companheiros de chalé antes de virem para cá, os outros que não escolheram foram colocados em chalés aleatórios, espero que se dêem bem com seus colegas. Hoje vocês terão o dia livre, mas antes de serem dispensados eu quero que cada um suba aqui e se apresente formalmente.

Houve um coro de vaias e murmúrios injuriados por todo o prédio, mas Tsunade logo o parou com um olhar "esmaga crânio".

Todos acabaram sendo pegos pela mão e levados para se apresentar em ordem, alguns como Hinata quase desmaiaram ao subir no palco e depois de muitas tentativas de tentar ouvir o nome da pessoa que falava baixo Tsunade as mandava sentar e anunciava ela mesma o nome. Outros como Naruto e Ino não tiveram problemas (Ino até mesmo deu uma piscadela para alguém). Sasuke e Gaara se superaram em termos de frieza, logicamente.

- Bom, já que todos se apresentaram, falta apresentar nossos instrutores: Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai e Shizune.

Os seis instrutores deram um passo a frente e acenaram para todos, antes de Tsunade continuar:

- Por fim, quero dizer que em meia hora os instrutores estarão passando nos chalés para dar as instruções para os próximos dias, horários para atividades e coisas do tipo. Agora formem duas filas, masculina e feminina, e venham até mim e Kakashi, nós iremos informar qual o chalé de cada um.

~X~

Como os últimos da fila eles tiveram que esperar muito tempo até que a vez deles chegassem, para depois serem designados para o chalé 4.

Já em seu chalé eles começaram a desfazer as malas. Era um chalé confortável de madeira. Possuia uma cozinha e uma sala juntas. Um banheiro e um quarto espaçoso onde cabiam duas beliches e quatro escrivaninhas. Além de uma pequena mesa de canto.

- Bem, até que não é tão mal. – Diz Neji Observando o quarto.

- Não, desde que Naruto não use o banheiro. – Apontou Sasuke com uma careta.

- Devo concordar – Gaara riu.

- Ah, vão ver se eu to na esquina seu bando de inúteis.

- Hey, - chamou Neji enquanto tirava algumas roupas da mala -, sabem aquela garota, Tenten? Ela é legal né?

- Pelo menos é civilizada – Responde Gaara – Aquela loira idiota é um pé no saco.

- Ah, pega leve Gaara. Ela é bem animada, você que é um saco de pessoa. – Retruca Naruto fazendo graça.

- Já que gostou tanto dela Naruto, por que não vai consolá-la? Os dois insuportáveis iam se dar muito bem. – A voz de Gaara adquiriu um tom de zombaria afiado e perigoso, e talvez fosse imaginação dos outros, mas parecia conter um leve tom de desafio contido em suas palavras.

"E esse é o jeito do Gaara dizer: tenta pegar que eu te mato afogado em parquinho de areia" pensou Sasuke.

- Não, eu prefiro a Sakura. – Disse Naruto em tom de superioridade - muito mais meu tipo.

- Seu tipo Naruto, é um urso com biquíni – Sasuke agora ficou irritado – Você devia fazer um favor para as meninas desse acampamento e ocultar a sua presença de todas elas.

- E VOCÊ devia ocultar seu mau humor de todos nós Sr. Uchiha Banana – retrucou Naruto zombeteiro e arrancando risadas de Neji que concordava com suas palavras.

Com isso a leve tensão que se instalou entre eles havia passado e eles já estavam bem a ponto de começarem uma guerra de malas.

- Ai isso dói Naruto! – Disse Sasuke após levar uma mala amarela e laranja na cabeça.

- Então acho que essa vai doer mais! – Neji havia lançado sua bolsa verde e cheia de zíper, bem grandes em Sasuke que desviou... o que levantou um grito de raiva de Gaara, recém atingido pela bolsa ambulante, que atacou todo mundo com seus pares de tênis.

Por um bom tempo eles ficaram se atacando com tudo que acharam no quarto, nem mesmo as cuecas do Uchiha estavam salvas das mãos ladras de Naruto que as usava como elástico, (o que não deixou Sasuke feliz, mas muito menos Neji e Gaara por levarem cuecas Uchiha na cara).

A bagunça teria continuado se alguém não tivesse batido porta e interrompido a concentração deles.

- Deve ser o instrutor... – Disse Neji olhando para a zona que eles haviam feito.

- Isso é ruim...

- Muito ruim...

A batida soou mais insistente agora seguida de uma voz feminina melosa.

- Ooi, vocês estão aí? É a Ino.

- Aaa... NÃO – Resmungou Gaara saindo de cima da cama onde estava refugiado atrás de uma barricada de travesseiros.

Os quatro foram até a sala e Neji abriu a porta.

- Ino, posso ajudar? – Falou educadamente (Ao contrário de Gaara ele não odiava Ino, só não gostava do jeito da garota).

- Amém que vocês atenderam, achei que estivessem mortos. – Respondeu a garota com as mãos na cintura. Ela estava com um short curto e sandálias, e com uma camiseta verde do acampamento.

- Eu vim pedir algo emprestado para vocês... – falou com falsa vergonha – fui em todos os chalés da parte feminina do acampamento mas...

- Foi mesmo? – Gaara a interrompeu de forma sarcástica.

- Mas... – continuou como se Gaara não tivesse dito nada – Ninguém quis emprestar o que eu preciso então vim para cá, e como vocês são os únicos garotos que conheço... bem, enfim, vocês teriam um travesseiro sobrando? É por pouco tempo, é que Sakura passou mal, acho que foi por causa da viagem e agora ela está com ânsia de vômito e precisa ficar deitada, mas os nossos travesseiros ficaram no ônibus e os do acampamento fedem, não quero fazê-la ficar com mais vontade de vomitar.

- Por que as outras meninas não quiseram emprestar o travesseiro? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Depois que falei que ela estava quase vomitando elas inventaram desculpas idiotas só para não emprestar nada. Aquelas vad... enfim, imaginei que homens seriam mais prestativos e não fossem inventar desculpas esfarrapadas só por causa de nojo.

- Claro Ino. – Eu pego, precisa de quantos? – Perguntou Neji

- Dois já bastam. – Disse ela com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Já volto.

Quando Neji saiu, Naruto foi até Ino e perguntou :

- Ei Ino, onde conseguiu essa camiseta? – Os olhos dele estavam em chamas.

- Kurenai, ela é uma das instrutoras, passou no nosso chalé e deixou seis dessas para cada uma.

- Incrível! - Animou-se Naruto – Também quero.

- Provavelmente alguém vai te dar, mas a melhor coisa... elas são de cores diferentes, combinam com qualquer coisa, não é um máximo?!

- An...

- Voltei – Disse Neji saindo do quarto – Aqui Ino, pode levar e ficar o quanto quiser.

- Obriga...

-Ei!

Gaara dera um salto do sofá, onde estava sentado pensando qual seria o motivo de Ino não ter olhado para ele, e olhava para Neji com uma cara fechada.

- Por que um desses é o MEU travesseiro? – Perguntou bravo.

- Por que, senhor ruivo mal humorado – Explicou Neji fechando a cara assim como Gaara – eu peguei o meu, mas o do Naruto fede, e o do Sasuke estava guardado na mala dele. E você tinha três dando sopa.

- Ai Gaara, para de ser chato, acho que a Sakura não vai vomitar de verdade, ela só precisa descansar. – Disse Ino pegando os travesseiros e mostrando a língua para Gaara. – de qualquer forma, obrigado, devolvo assim que puder. Até mais, e me mostre as camisetas depois Naruto, ainda não vi as masculinas.

- Ei Ino, espera! – Disse Sasuke segurando a garota pelo braço – a Sakura precisa de mais alguma coisa? Eu tenho remédio para estômago... – só depois percebeu o quão estúpido pareceu fazendo aquilo e mudou o tom para algo despreocupado, mas ainda estava desconcertado, o que fez Neji rir.

- Não Sasuke, ela já tomou, mas obrigada – Ela respondeu com um sorriso desconfiado. – Até...

Sem esperar ela saiu levando o travesseiro de Neji e Gaara, e deixando um Sasuke congelado na frente da porta...

- Bem, acho que agora até eu entendi o porquê da raivinha quando falei que a Sakura era meu tipo – Concluiu Naruto melancólico.

~X~

Mais uma hora havia se passado e nada do instrutor aparecer para liberá-los para explorar o lugar. Não que eles estivessem super animados. Sasuke estava envergonhado e culpado por Naruto. Neji e Gaara também estavam calados esperando, e o Naruto... estava sentado no sofá sorrindo e tentando parecer bem, mas não estava, e seus amigos sabiam disso.

"Não era a primeira vez", pensava Naruto, "quando Naruto se interessa por uma menina ela logo vai pra cima de Sasuke, mesmo sem que ele faça esforço. Pelo visto no caso de Sakura, Sasuke estará fazendo esforço". Naruto não estava bravo com o amigo, Sasuke nunca se envolveu com ninguém que Naruto gostasse por respeito a ele, e Naruto sempre se sentiu grato por isso, no entanto agora era diferente, parece que Sasuke realmente havia se interessado por alguém, e isso era muito difícil. Naruto não queria ser uma barreira para o Uchiha. Sakura também não era a única menina do acampamento, e Naruto não precisava de uma no fim das contas.

- Yo, Naruto

- Yo, Sasuke

- Olha, eu não estou interessado na Sakura ok?! Ela fala muito, quase igual aquela Ino. Combina muito mais com você, então para de ser idiota e me esquece.

Naruto riu.

- Claro, claro. Sasuke, fique tranqüilo, eu não estou bravo com você porque você ta afim da Sakura. (Não to afim caralho!). Eu estava pensando em outras coisas – mentiu.

-Sei, mas de qualquer forma, eu não vou me envolver com ninguém ok?! – Responde o Uchiha – eu já disse, eu não quero ter outra Karin na minha vida.

- Ok, seja como quiser. Agora... – Naruto fez uma cara séria – CADÊ AQUELE INSTRUTOR?! QUERO MINHAS CAMISETAS E SAIR PRA CONHECER O LUGAR!

- PARA DE GRITAR NARUTO! ESTOU TENTANDO DORMIR AQUI! – Grita Neji do quarto.

- Se vocês estão dormindo eu posso voltar mais tarde! – Disse uma voz vinda da janela.

Naruto e Sasuke se viraram e deram um grito assustado, atraindo a atenção de Gaara e Neji que foram até a sala.

- E aí?! Eu sou Kakashi – o instrutor safado do banheiro entrou pela janela sem fazer cerimônia – Tio maluco! Como você entra assim do nada! E se a gente estivesse pelado?! – Disse Naruto gesticulando freneticamente com as mãos.

- Hum... então vocês andam pelados pela casa... por algum acaso é algum tipo de orgia entre você? Se for devo dizer que é proibi...

- NÃO – Gritaram os quatro amigos juntos

- CALA A BOCA NARUTO – Gritaram de novo, mas dessa vez sem Naruto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estava brincando – riu Kakashi – Agora deixe-me fazer o que tenho que fazer. Sentem-se e me escutem.

-É proibido orgias nos chalés e em qualquer dependência do acampamento. – Continuou Kakashi sem dar atenção aos protestos de Naruto. – É proibido sexo na verdade, meninos não podem estar no dormitório feminino depois das 19:00 horas, e vice-versa. O dia no acampamento começa às 7:30 da manhã com o café no refeitório. Aqui estão os horários das atividades de vocês, como podem ver vocês tem atividades de manhã e em alguns dias na parte da tarde, mas na maioria das vezes terão um tempo livre.

Kakashi continuou com aquelas regras básicas, proibido fumar, beber, bater, matar, andar pelado em público (o que ele fez questão de enfatizar), entre outras coisas.

- Por fim, camisetas do acampamento. – Ele tirou alguns pacotes de dentro de uma grande bolsa que carregava – Usem todos os dias durante as atividades. Não é exatamente obrigatório, mas é preferível.

- Agora sim! – Disse Naruto trocando a camiseta atual por uma laranja com o símbolo do acampamento konoha. – Eu gostei. Quero tudo laranja!

- Eu tenho que dar uma de cada cor para cada aluno amigo, mas se quiser pode trocar com alguém – Responde Kakashi.

- Pode ficar com a minha. Não gosto de laranja. – Ofereceu Sasuke – Mas eu quero outra.

- Pode ficar com a minha também. – Emendou Neji.

- Vocês são os melhores – Festejou Naruto arrematando as camisetas dos amigos e oferecendo outras das suas – Tome Sasuke, fica com essa vermelha, e Neji com a branca, já que você quase não usa outra cor de roupa mesmo. E Gaara...

- Eu gosto de ão não – Respondeu o ruivo secamente.

- Estraga prazeres...

- Bem, acho que estamos resolvidos. Vou indo, não esqueçam de aparecer na fogueira às 19:00 ok? Em ponto.

~X~

Eram quase 19:00 horas, todos já haviam tomado banho e se trocado. Naruto com sua camiseta laranja e uma bermuda da mesma cor desfilavam pelo chalé procurando o celular perdido. Sasuke não agüentava mais ver os tênis vermelhos de Naruto piscarem enquanto ele andava. Sasuke estava com uma camiseta azul escuro, também do acampamento, e calças jeans. Neji estava branco, por inteiro. E Gaara estava deitado no sofá dormindo. Vestia a camiseta vermelha do acampamento e uma bermuda branca, ele estava apenas de chinelos.

- Achei! –Anunciou Naruto – estava perto da porta, deve ter caído quando a Ino veio aqui.

Nesse momento alguém bate na porta do chalé, e num movimento automático Naruto abre a porta e coloca o rosto pra fora. Ele acaba dando uma testada em Hinata.

- Ai...

- Desculpe Hinata! (ai... doeu) – Respondeu fazendo uma reverência. – Peço mil desculpas.

- Desastrado – Neji e Sasuke murmuraram da sala, mas Naruto nem ouviu.

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun... – Diz a garota ficando vermelha.

- Kun? Como assim?

- An... desculpe, eu morei no Japão quando era pequena, e ainda tenho alguns hábitos de lá...

- Jura? No Japão? Incrível – Disse ele entusiasmado chegando mais perto de Hinata e a fazendo corar mais ainda – Como é lá, e por que saiu de lá? E o quê é kun?

- An...

- Naruto, seu mal educado, não vê que a garota está segurando travesseiros?! – Disse Neji aparecendo na porta – Desculpe Hinata, ele é um lerdo idiota.

- Ah, imagine – Disse Hinata envergonhada – Obrigado pelos travesseiros, Sakura está melhor, e já foi para a fogueira, para poder comer um pouco.

- Entendo, acho melhor irmos então, mas antes... – Pausou Neji examinando a garota lentamente – Você disse que morou no Japão? Eu também morei lá. E sabe, desde que te vi hoje mais cedo pensei que talvez te conhecesse... eu te conheço?

Hinata sorriu.

- Eu não achei que fosse se lembrar – respondeu – mas sim, nós nos conhecemos lá no Japão, nossos pais são irmãos gêmeos, mas eles não se falam atualmente e se afastaram... então achei melhor deixar você sem saber já que não havia se lembrado...

- É claro! Nossa, que coisa feia que fiz, me desculpe...

- ESPERA?! – Gritou Naruto – VOCÊ É PRIMO DELA?! E SÓ AGORA LEMBRA DISSO?! Cara, depois eu que sou o mal educado.

* * *

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, não está perfeita, mas ela vai ficar bem legal. Deixem suas críticas, estou ansioso por suas reviews. Até mais minna!**


End file.
